kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
33. Hollow Butler
Hollow Butler (虚執事, Uro Shitsuji) is the thirty-third episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the ninth episode of season two. Summary Claude Faustus speaks with the Trancy household workers, opening a box of Red Moon Shadow Tea, containing Alois Trancy's ring. Within it, Claude says that it resides Alois Trancy's soul. He then questions the other servants for what his use for it should be, only to have the triplets try and guess it, showing their answers in the form of drawings on large paper and crayon—probably used for comic effect. Claude then turns to Hannah Annafellows for an answer, to which she replies: "The furnishings have changed." Claude then judges that as the correct answer, ensuing in him dancing, describing the change of the colour scheme of the furniture from dark blue to midnight blue; giving it a deeper meaning in the form of Ciel Phantomhive's and Alois Trancy's souls, indicating that their souls share a similarity at its root—their pasts. At the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis has retrieved a letter and knocks on Ciel's bedroom. After Sebastian enters, Ciel comments about him stabbing Alois Trancy, saying that he wanted him to die immediately. Ciel then orders Sebastian to talk to him, as he cannot fall into a slumber. Instead of meaningless talk that he expected, Sebastian takes this opportunity to mention the letter he retrieved, revealing that it belonged to the Queen. The scene changes to the perspective of a normal street boy, who is running away from danger in the middle of London at night, only to scream from the pain the villain evidently inflicted on him once he was caught. It then returns to daylight, where Sebastian relates facts about the crime to Ciel on their way to get an account from the latest victim. Sebastian mentions that there had been many incidents of something gouging out eyeballs, whose target happens to be young boys, regardless of social status, as Ciel has a flashback of Alois Trancy crying out to him after he had been stabbed, about the demons and their similarities, only to have Sebastian interrupt his recollection. The boy that had survived the attack gives Ciel the vague characteristics of his attacker, only to have them match a rich, noble young boy. At Trancy Manor Claude makes a large doily in the shape of a spider's web; as he slowly makes it, he makes references to the souls, saying "that a demon has taken time and effort to raise a soul stitch by stitch..." The scene then returns to Ciel as he finds a pattern between the Phantomhive household and the Trancy household on the map. After marking and connecting all the crime locations plus his mansion, it forms the shape of a spider web, drawing his conclusion that the Trancy are mocking them and that it was Alois Trancy's doing, despite his death; however Ciel takes it that he survived his injuries, and praises his stubbornness, showing his lack of knowledge of his rival's condition. He then asks Sebastian if he knows anything about Alois' being, but he replies with a smirk that he does not. Sebastian senses something and proceeds to secure Ciel in a box before fighting the Grim Reapers, Ronald Knox, a new character, and William T. Spears. It is revealed that the reason the Grim Reapers were present is that Grell Sutcliff did not collect the soul of Alois Trancy (Jim Macken), causing problems up there. As Ciel waits for Sebastian to finish his fights, he has violent flashbacks of the incidents and events that occurred in his past and Season 1 that he forgot because of his suffering from amnesia. He runs out of the box in anger, as he recalls Sebastian ordering him to not get out. This is the part when scenes return back and forth to Sebastian and Claude, both adding the pieces together for Claude's main motive; Sebastian confirms Alois Trancy's death, and Claude mentions, in a form of a metaphor, that spiders gather around pure souls, "gather together, the first, the second... then the third one." It returns to Ciel's view, where he runs towards Sebastian, only to find Alois running away from him—resulting in Ciel chasing him to a wall. He then gets taken by Scotland Yard, who are saying that he is Alois Trancy based on Hannah's claims. Ciel then points to where he believes he had trapped the real Alois Trancy, only to see that he had escaped and that he is to be taken away. The man then notices Ciel's confusion, only to have Hannah blame it on his state of mentality being destroyed due to his hatred for the crest in his eye and the fact that he was abused by the Trancy predecessor. She continues to reason that he is also the perpetrator behind the gouging incidents as she points out her condition and the fact that Ciel’s eye is also evidence—giving Scotland Yard enough reason to take Ciel away. Just after Ronald managed to get his Death Scythe working, (also in the form of a garden tool, like the other Grim Reapers) Sebastian escapes by using a knife to dislocate William's glasses, delaying both of them on chasing him. Due to William's loss of his glasses. Before the intermission, Claude is seen finished with his spider web doily, licking his lips as he says that he cannot wait to "slowly suck out Ciel's sensual soul." Ciel is taken to a mental institution, only to be diagnosed with a severe illness and is given the "special treatment." which is getting strapped to a chair and is lowered into a glass box full of water repeatedly. Sebastian finds his way to Ciel using the map drawn by Ciel earlier, giving him a clue to his location. He then fights Hannah, who acts as a distraction so Claude can manipulate and mix Ciel’s and Alois’s memories together while Ciel is in a state of mental vulnerability. Sebastian defeated Hannah as she had run out of ammunition. He chokes her, and angrily snaps at her, saying that the Trancy servants "aren't fit to even lick his Ciel's soul." Only to have her reply that it is true, if it is completely Ciel, meaning that their plan to mix both Ciel and Alois nullifies that. Ciel is still being manipulated by Claude, who uses Alois; memories of Luka to push Ciel into thinking he is actually Alois Trancy even more. He then remembers the fire and the destruction of the village, and when he sees Sebastian's image, he immediately screams in horror, to which Sebastian responds by locating where Ciel had been taken after the treatment. Sebastian enters the room in horror, seeing Ciel on the floor, soaking wet with his clothes on. When he approaches to care for him, Ciel recoils in horror, thinking that Sebastian had been the one to kill his parents in the same fire that he started in the village where Luka had his soul taken too. Sebastian turns to Claude, saying to him that he did not think that he would go this far as to "muddy the taste of the soul." Claude replies by going to Ciel, him thinking that his butler was actually Claude, and telling him that he should use this as an opportunity to order Sebastian to "disappear from his sight." This causes Sebastian to be horrified and Claude seems to have attained absolute victory. Sebastian, after Claude's remark about master's orders being absolute, leaves. Ciel falls from exhaustion and then finally sleeps without help. Sebastian walks out of the institution and into the woods, emitting a visible demonic aura while muttering about dinner being served but not before the spiders are cleaned up. After the ending themes, it is shown that Claude returns to the Trancy household carrying a sleeping Ciel covered in the spider web doily Claude made earlier. As Claude walks in, the servants welcome them home. It is then shown that the Alois Trancy that Ciel encountered was merely a disguise made by one of the Triplets. Claude says his quote: "Golden to deep blue, deep blue to midnight blue... And... Alois Trancy to Ciel Phantomhive" showing that his plan for a transformation had occurred. He then gives the servants orders, as if everything was normal, except for Claude's addressing of his master—he changes it from Lord "danna-sama" (旦那様) to Young Master "bocchan" (坊ちゃん.) Characters in Order of Appearance *Claude Faustus *Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson *Hannah Annafellows *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears Gallery 209 Red Moon Shadow tea.png 209 Taking the ring out 1.png 209 Taking the ring out 2.png 209 Taking the ring out 3.png 209 Taking the ring out 3.png 209 Taking the ring out 4.png 209 Servants gathering.png 209 Claude asks.png 209 Canterbury's guess.png 209 Thompson's guess.png 209 Hannah answers.png 209 Correct!.png 209 Sebastian looks at papers.png 209 Ciel looks.png 209 Sebastian alerts Ciel about the letter.png 209 Ciel's reaction.png 209 Shadow.png 209 Running.png 209 Scared.png 209 Ciel looks at the map.png 209 The map.png 209 Explosion.png 209 Reaction to the explosion.png 209 Sebastian rushes away with Ciel.png 209 Putting Ciel in the box.png 209 Sebastian runs to the perpetrators.png 209 Sebastian jumps.png 209 Sebastian lands on the roof.png 209 Ronald attacks.png 209 Ronald.png 209 Ronald looks.png 209 Sebastian sneaks up on Ronald.png 209 Sebastian aims.png 209 Hitting bull's eye.png 209 Ronald notices.png 209 Ronald frowns.png 209 Ronald introduces himself.png 209 Ronald Knox.png 209 Ronald looks to the side.png 209 Ronald poses.png 209 Ronald scratches his head.png 209 Ronald smiles.png 209 Ronald sighs.png 209 Ronald shrugs.png 209 William appears.png 209 Ciel waits.png 209 Ciel begins to panic.png 209 Ciel shuts his eyes.png 209 William aims.png 209 Sebastian blocks.png 209 Sebastian moves closer.png 209 Sebastian and William.png 209 Ciel notices the carriage.png 209 Ciel is restrained.png 209 Hannah talks.png 209 Ronald fixed his Death Scythe.png 209 Sebastian vs William.png 209 Ronald joins the hussle.png 209 Missed.png 209 Whoops.png 209 Sebastian aims at William.png 209 Hit the target.png 209 William searches for his glasses 1.png 209 William searches for his glasses 2.png 209 Ronald stares at William.png 209 William yells at Ronald.png 209 Wrong direction.png 209 Ciel is dunked into water 1.png 209 Ciel is dunked into water 2.png 209 Ciel underwater.png 209 Up for air.png 209 Sebastian approaches the hospital.png 209 Hannah aims at Sebastian.png 209 Ciel shivers.png 209 Manipulated Ciel.png 209 Ciel and the Trancy ring.png 209 Ciel's memories are mixed with Alois'.png 209 Alois.png 209 Ciel as Alois.png 209 Hannah tears her dress.png 209 Sebastian appears.png 209 Sebastian punches Hannah.png 209 Ciel remembers the fire.png 209 Sebastian in the fire.png 209 Ciel screams.png 209 Sebastian arrives.png 209 Sebastian tries to touch Ciel.png 209 Ciel yells at Sebastian.png 209 Claude taunts Sebastian.png 209 Claude whispers to Ciel.png 209 Ciel gives Sebastian an order.png 209 Shocked Sebastian.png 209 Claude holds Ciel.png 209 Ciel frowns.png 209 Ciel closes his eyes.png 209 Claude smirks.png 209 Into the woods.png 209 Sebastian frowns.png 209 Demonic aura 1.png 209 Demonic aura 2.png 209 Sebastian's red eyes.png 209 Red eye.png 209 Trancy Manor.png 209 Claude carries Ciel.png 209 Welcome back.png 209 Sleeping Ciel.png 209 Claude smiles.png 209 "Mad Ciel".png 209 Claude sews.png 209 Claude in the garden.png 209 Officers detain Ciel.png 209 Claude holds Alois' ring.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II